


A trip to Disneyworld

by Rumpleteazers_Wife



Category: Wicked
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Elphaba works at the haunted mansion, F/F, Gelphie, Lesbians, disney world au, shes not green in this sadly, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpleteazers_Wife/pseuds/Rumpleteazers_Wife
Summary: Elphaba had the same job almost everyday. Working at Disneyworld, at the Haunted Mansion. She loved the job, but it was the same almost every day. She had a few friends, but was hoping to be transferred to Hollywood Studios soon. That is until, a blonde girl comes onto the ride looking a little scared. Elphaba offers to ride with her as a joke, and surprisingly the girl accepts. Elphaba agrees, but later on after her shift is done. The two hang out more at the park, and more and more as the girl seems to show up more and more at Elphaba's job. Elphaba finally agrees to go to the park with the girl for an entire day, and this leads to a friendship and something they like to do more and more. Could this lead to more? Or is this just something Elphaba's doing to brighten up her job?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> abdsd this is my first Gelphie fic and its also gonna be long so... strap in... (by long I mean this chapter is just their first ride on the Haunted Mansion together.)

Elphaba sighed. The latest group of riders just loaded onto the Doom Buggies, so it would be another five minutes or so until the next group came. Elphaba hurried back into the Stretching Room to wait for the next group, her friend Boq not far behind. 

Elphaba has been working at Disneyworld for about a year now. She loved the job, but it can get tiring after awhile. At least she had free passes to the park, but even those after while get boring when by yourself. She worked at the Haunted Mansion, letting guests into the Stretching Room and guiding them to the loading area. She should feel lucky, this ride was one many others would kill to work at, but Elphaba has been working towards getting moved to Hollywood Studios for awhile now. Just to change things up a bit more from what she's used too. 

Elphaba turned to face Boq, "We get off in an hour right?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah about that," Boq said with a nod, "Why do you ask?"

Her and Boq were both dressed in their appropriate uniforms. Boq in a white undershirt with a black tie, a purple and dark purple stripped shirt, a green coat on with a back that trailed down to his ankles and green dress pants. Elphaba in a green and purple stripped apron and shirt with a deep green skirt on and a maid's hat. 

"I want to go home, I'm tired and I miss Nessa," Elphaba said with a yawn, "How do you manage to stay energized throughout the entire shift?" 

Boq shrugged, "I guess I just love this place. It's a great job, you have to admit."

Elphaba nodded, "Yeah, yeah I love it. I love Disneyworld but... I don't want to tire out of the Magic Kingdom, especially not the Haunted Mansion, so with any luck my transfer will go through."

"What ride are you trying to get too again?" Boq asked. 

"With any luck? The new Toy Story Land," Elphaba sighed, "But with my luck, I'll be stuck at the Rock and Roller Coaster gift shop." 

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself!" Boq said, "I'm sure they'll see you're a great employee and give you what you want," Boq gave a warm smile. 

Elphaba stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and laughing, "We haven't gotten a raise in a year, Boq."

Boq looked down at the ground, "That doesn't mean we aren't good employees..." 

Elphaba was about to reply, but the next group started to come in. Elphaba greeted them in character and watched as the whole scene ran through, stopping from laughing when people screamed at the hanging body of the Ghost Host. 

Boq and Elphaba hurried the group to the loading area and picked back up in their conversation. 

"Look, Elphaba, when did you put in this transfer request?" Boq asked, the hallway getting quiet again. 

"About... I don't know, a week ago?" Elphaba sighed. 

"Well, a week's not that long in all retrospect." Boq nodded, "So, with all the good work you've done they'll probably do their best." 

Elphaba shook her head, "I doubt it. If I can't transfer there I'll try going to Pirates of the Caribbean." 

"I think you'd be good at that." Boq said, "I just don't know who I'd talk too if you go." 

"Fiyero is still working here. Plus, I'll still see you Boq, just not at work." Elphaba said. 

"This is like... the main place I saw you," Boq countered. 

"We can still see each other after our shifts. And in the staff rooms under the park." Elphaba pointed out. 

"Well... okay yeah," Boq said, "This job is fun, I can do it by myself." 

"Sure this ride won't scare you?" Elphaba teased. 

"This? It's not ever scary Elphaba," Boq said, "It's more... funny."

"You'd be surprised the amount I've seen from just working the entrance," Elphaba said. 

"I don't see that many," Boq said. 

"You don't focus on the cute girls," Elphaba pointed out. 

Boq gave a small nod, "We should get ready, the new group is coming and we don't wanna be caught off guard again."

Elphaba headed back towards the Stretching Room. She stood by the entrance and waited in silence. The doors opened the the two hurried them in, like they always do. Elphaba helped the last girl in, who looked a little scared. Elphaba gave a half smile to her before saying, "You sure you can do this?"

The girl turned around quickly. She was very pretty. Curly, blonde hair with a pink flower tucked over her right ear. She had a pink dress on that frilled at the bottom. Elphaba was taken aback for a second before the girl replied, "Oh no, I'm just trying to be braver!"

"By... going on a Disney ride?" Elphaba asked.

"It's a scary ride, right?" 

Elphaba thought about it for a second, "Uh yeah, kind of." 

The girl seemed to fall back to fear again, but took a deep breath and smiled, "Well, I can do this."

Elphaba smiled at the girl, "Need someone to ride with you?"

The girl gave a small nod. Elphaba was about to reply, but the Stretching Room scene started. Elphaba watched the girl as the scene ran through, watching her jump and almost scream. 

When the scene ended, she stopped the girl by gently grabbing her arm, "Hey! I just want to say, if you need someone to ride with... be outside the entrance to this ride in an hour, i'll be there." 

The girl smiled and nodded, hurrying down to the loading station. Elphaba smiled to herself, then looked up to see Boq staring in awe.

"Elphaba..." Boq said, "You just got a date."

"What? No! I'm being... nice." Elphaba said. 

"You decided to help her with her fear... on a ride together." Boq shook his head, "I have to tell everyone."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but she had to admit to herself she was very excited for her shift to end. She kept checking the clock, seeing barely anytime as past and getting disappointed.

When her shift did end, she rushed off to the employee room and quickly got changed into her more casual clothes. She wore a black tank top with a black skirt. Nothing too fancy, but she liked it. 

Elphaba quickly clocked out and rushed past Boq backs towards the Haunted Mansion. She pushed past many people before reaching the entrance and looking around. She spotted the girl again and hurried to her. 

"Hi!" She said with a smile to the girl. 

The girl smiled back, "Glad to see you didn't leave me here alone!" 

Elphaba gave a small shoulder shrug, "I usually keep my promises."

The girl held out her hand, "I'm Glinda."

Elphaba took the girls hand and shook it, "Elphaba."

Glinda began pulling Elphaba towards the entrance, "Well, lets go already!" 

Elphaba gave a small laugh at the girl's bubbly personality. "How'd you do without me on this ride?" 

"Oh, terrified out of my mind and may have cried." Glinda said very happily, almost unsettling Elphaba.

"Ready to do it again?"

"Well this time, I have you!" Glinda smiled up at the taller girl.

Elphaba had to smile back. Glinda just seemed to smile a lot and even when she was scared she kept up this, hopefully real happiness. The two stood in line together and talked more, mostly just ice breakers such as how long Elphaba had been working there, how long Glinda had been at the park and just general how are you questions. 

"So, is this a once in a lifetime trip for you?" Elphaba asked. 

"Oh no, not at all!" Glinda said, "I come here all the time, annual pass and all, I just can never work up the nerve to ride this one." 

"... have you gone on everything else?" 

Glinda nodded. 

"So you went on rides like Space Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain?" 

Glinda nodded again.

Elphaba stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head and giving a small laugh, "That's a new one."

"What? What is?" Glinda asked, "People haven't ridden this ride before!"

"But you've gone on roller coasters." 

"Yep!"

Elphaba smiled at Glinda, "Well, I'm happy to be of help." 

The two continued through the line, chatting and laughing. They reached the entrance and waited for the doors to open for them. Glinda started visually getting more and more nervous. Elphaba reached back and grabbed Glinda's hand, to help her calm down. 

The two walked inside the Stretching Room, and as the scene started to play out, Glinda tried to hide behind Elphaba, despite the show being all around them. 

They hurried into the loading station, where Elphaba almost had to pull Glinda onto the ride. Once on, Glinda almost imminently fell onto Elphaba, clinging to her hips and burying her face into her thighs. 

"You aren't even going to look at the ride?" Elphaba asked, holding back a laugh.

Glinda shook her head. "I need to take baby steps." 

Elphaba shrugged but let Glinda stay where she was. As the ride continued, Glinda jumped more and more at just the sounds. Elphaba rubbed her hands on Glinda's back and head to try and help her... no other reason. Glinda gave a small blush at this, but kept her face buried in Elphaba's legs.

Elphaba shook Glinda when it was time for them to exit. Glinda quickly got up and pulled Elphaba out the exit. Elphaba gave a small giggle as the two stood outside the Haunted Mansion.

Glinda smiled up to Elphaba, "So, what should we do now?"

Elphaba hesitated for a second, before saying sadly, "I was going to go home, actually."

Glinda's face dropped, "Oh.. okay," She gave a small sniffle. 

Elphaba felt bad. She thought for about before saying to the blonde girl, "Here, I'll give you my number and, if you want, we can plan another day to go together." 

Glinda shot up again. She pulled out her phone and at lightning speed typed in Elphaba's number. 

Elphaba said and waved goodbye to Glinda not too long after that, as Glinda went to another place in the park. Elphaba pulled out her phone and sent Boq one very simple message; "I got her number."


	2. Long work days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba went to work the next day as usual, only to be met with a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I'll be able to update more over the summer, minus when I'm on vacation but I'll leave you with a small chapter update when that happens

Elphaba yawned as the light hit her bed. She hit her alarm clock, stopping the beeping for today. She sat up, hair a complete mess and eyes droopy. She reached over to check her phone, seeing she had about an hour and a half until she needed to leave for work, along with two new messages. 

One was from Boq, where he responded to their conversation from the night before that went like this:

Boq: What?? No way, after one ride together?

Elphaba: Well it was so we could go to the park another day sooo yeah she pretty much asked me out

Boq: Maybe she's just that way with everyone?

Boq: Or wanted someone to protect her

Elphaba: I'm not protecting her from anything! Besides, I need more friends. I have you, Nessa and Fiyero.

Boq: Well, make sure she's not insane and that you don't die. 

Elphaba rolled her eyes at that comment. Of course she would be safe, why would he even worry? She checked her other message, seeing it was from a contact she named "Cute Disney Girl," instead of her name. Glinda wrote a good morning message to Elphaba, which made her give a small smile. Elphaba set her phone down and got up, stretching her arms. 

Elphaba headed into the shower, washing off the gunk from the night and cleansing herself, feeling more awake and ready for the day. She got out and began to brush her hair, getting out the knots and making it look a lot better. She sprayed it with a think coat of hairspray before pulling on a simple gray tank top with black short, seeing as it was a work day. She flopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V.

Elphaba spent the next hour or so watching the news and just whatever was on. She didn't have many plans for the day, so she was glad work was taking some of it up at least. She checked the time and got up, ready to head to work. 

She headed out the front door and to her car, turning on the engine and the radio, backing out of her driveway towards the Magic Kingdom Staff Parking. For a very short drive, Elphaba always found a way to be bored. She parked her car, sighing and heading out. She walked to the changing room, grabbing her costume off the rack and saying hi to Fiyero as she passed him in the hall. 

Elphaba quickly got her costume on, heading to clock in. She noticed Boq had already been here for about ten minutes. She was either late, or he wanted the extra time. Elphaba headed up to her station, at the Stretching Room. 

Elphaba tapped on her coworkers shoulder, letting her know her shift was up. Elphaba took her spot, just in time for the next group to head into the Stretching Room. She let the group pass through, not seeing Boq. "He must be working in the other room," She thought to herself.

Elphaba let group after group through, for about an hour or so. It was a repetative job, at least when you have Stretching Room shift for a week. 

Elphaba lead in the next group. She stood by the entrance, giving a small yawn before receiving a tap on her shoulder. Elphaba jumped a little, seeing Glinda standing in front of her. She was in a somehow poofier blue dress. Elphaba gave a small smile, with Glinda grinning widely.

"Did I scare you?" Glinda asked. 

"W- yes you did!" Elphaba whispered back, "You're back for a second day?" 

Glinda nodded, "I love this park, annual pass remember?" 

Elphaba was about to reply, but the show scene started. Glinda quickly got quiet and went to focus on the show. Elphaba couldn't help but smile down at her as the show went on.  _She came to visit me..._ Elphaba thought hopefully.

After the scene came to an end, Glinda turned back to Elphaba, "Anyways, I was hoping I could run into you again here!" She smiled wide. 

Elphaba smiled back, "Well... my shift kinda just started an hour ago."

"Oh that's fine! I just wanted to say hi." Glinda turned to head away. Elphaba almost called after her, but she knew that would not be in line with what the manager wanted for her. 

Elphaba continued her shift, but her mind stayed on Glinda. Why had she come visit her? Did she go on this ride multiple times in hopes of seeing her? Or did she just run into Elphaba and was being nice? 

Elphaba managed to switch to the other room halfway through the day, now working with Boq. In between the guest flow, she talked to him about all of this. 

"So, do you think she wanted to see me?" Elphaba asked. 

"... who?" Boq asked back.

"The girl from yesterday!" 

"You ran into her again?"

"Yeah in the other room," Elphaba pointed over through the hallway to the closed door that was now taking other guests. 

"What did she say?" Boq asked. 

"That she was hoping to see me! Then she just left!" Elphaba explained. 

"I think... she wanted to see you Elphaba." 

"Or was she just being nice?" Elphaba asked in a panic. 

"I think... she was honest? Otherwise that's just kind of mean..." Boq pointed out. 

"Yeah but..." Elphaba couldn't think of a comeback in time for the next group of guests to pass through. Boq shot her a 'She-wanted-to-see-you' look before going to help the guests through the room.

Elphaba could barely focus on the room around her. She was thinking about Glinda. Why? She had no idea. 

When the group left, Elphaba shook her head. Boq decided to just ask, "Don't you have her number? Can't you... just text her?"

"Why would I do that?" Elphaba asked.

"... Because you want to-- you know what never mind." Boq sighed. 

Elphaba thought to herself for a good while. Through the next few groups, and until her lunch break. She was sitting next to Boq and Fiyero, who Boq had filled in about the situation. The two were waiting for an update for Elphaba.

Then it hit her. Plain as day, so obvious in retrospect. Elphaba nodded, smiling. "I got it."

"What is it?" Fiyero asked.

"Why I can't stop thinking about her. Why she drives me nuts!" Elphaba said.

"... Because?" Boq pushed.

"Because," Elphaba said, "I loath her! Duh." 

Boq and Fiyero just gave a slow look towards each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like that ending? Sorry if this is a bit shorter than you were expecting :(


	3. Elphaba's day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE UPDATE GAP. SCHOOL IS OVER SOON SO HOPEFULLY MORE THEN AND AFTER MY SHOW IS OVER AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY

Elphaba woke up late. She rubbed her eye and rolled over in bed, checking her clock. _Shit,_ she thought going into a panic. It was an hour and a half past her work call time. She hurried to get out of bed and through her scheduled.  _Maybe if I hurry I can make it for the second half. This hasn't happened before, they'll understand!_ She pleaded with herself. 

As Elphaba was about to step into the show, she stopped and stood still. "Day off..." she muttered to herself. She gave a small laugh before turning the shower water off and heading back to her living room, throwing on a robe and laying down on the couch. 

She turned on her T.V. and scrolled through her phone, catching up on everything she missed and just entertaining herself. As much as she liked days off, they always were a bit boring. 

Elphaba threw a blanket over her as she laid her head down. She went to her contacts and decided to call Nessa, hoping she would pick up and not just decline as she was so prone to do. 

Elphaba waited for a few seconds before hearing a tired voice on the other end, "Hello?" 

"Nessa! You will never guess how these last few days have been going--" 

"Find a girl?" 

"Well no-- that's not important!" Elphaba said, "But I did find someone who is rather interesting."

"Please explain," Nessa said, sounding more annoyed than tired. 

"So there's this girl right?" Elphaba started, "And she was riding the Haunted Mansion and was really scared so naturally I rode with her and then we got eachother's numbers and rode together more but then I think I found out I hate her and now I'm in a state of not wanting to text her but also wanting too and what should I do?" 

Nessa was just quiet for a few seconds, "I think you're insane." She said with a laugh. 

"... Which part about that doesn't make sense?" Elphaba asked.

"So you hate her?" 

Elphaba nodded, "I think." 

"But you want to text her?" 

Elphaba gave a smaller nod, "What are you getting at?" 

"Message her! See what you feel, first hand." Nessa suggested. 

"What would we even do?" 

"Do you two share an interest?" 

Elphaba thought for a bit, then a bit longer before just humming. 

"Oh my god, Elphaba." Nessa laughed, "What do you know about this girl?"

"Her name, she's cute, she's funny, her appearance and some of her interests." Elphaba said.  

"This is your chance to find out more about her, see if you hate her." 

Elphaba gave a small nod, "Thanks, Nessa."

"Anytime," Nessa said, before hanging up. 

Elphaba stayed laying down staring at her phone, at her contact "Cute Disney Girl." She thought to herself for a bit before shooting her a message,  _Wanna hang out today?_

Almost right away, Elphaba freaked out and called Fiyero. 

"Hello?" Fiyero picked up. 

"Fi!! You need to help me!" 

"What'd you do this time?"

"I asked a girl out on a date but I might hate her." 

Fiyero went quiet for a few seconds before sighing heavily, "Why?"

"My sister suggested it!" Elphaba defended herself. 

"What do you want me to do here exactly?" Fiyero asked.

"Talk sense into me or get me ready for this date."

"Has she responded yet?" Fiyero asked. 

"... Well, no but--"

"Wait for her to get back, then call me back." Fiyero hung up, leaving Elphaba laying down on her couch staring at the ceiling. She kept her phone close in hand as she yawned and closed her eyes. 

As she drifted into sleep, she dreamed she was back on the Haunted Mansion, Glinda's head pressed against her chest. The two rode in silence as dream Elphaba stroked Glinda's hair. The ride took a different turn into the ballroom, as they stepped out and Elphaba offered her hand to Glinda.

The two danced around the ghosts, staring into each other's eyes and smiling. Elphaba didn't want this to end as she pulled Glinda closer to her and the two slow danced. She smiled and just took in the girl she had in her arms with her right now. Her soft eyes, her flowing hair, her buzzing hand.

Buzzing hand?

Elphaba's eyes shot open as she checked her phone, seeing Glinda got back with a resounding _YES!!!!!!_

Elphaba panicked again and called Fiyero, who picked up almost instantly. 

"What'd she say?"

"Yes!! I don't know what to do!"

"Well, where are you two going?"

Elphaba fell silent before saying, "I have no idea," She pulled up her messages with Glinda and asked what she wanted to do. 

"You are so bad at this, wow." 

"Hey! I'm trying my best here."

"I'll be there soon with my supplies, alright? Figure out what you're doing." Fiyero hung up again.

Elphaba heard back from Glinda, who suggested mini-golf. Elphaba agreed, as the two set a time and place. Fiyero appeared about ten minutes later, a bag of makeup and accessories in his hand.

"What are you two doing?"

"Mini-golf."

Fiyero looked into his bag, before rummaging around and pulling out a black hat, resembling a witch hat. "Take this."

"What IS it?"

"A hat, fool."

Elphaba took it from Fiyero and examined it all over. "I like it! So, what else do I need?"

Fiyero had them move into the kitchen, and sat Elphaba down as he pulled out his makeup and started applying it to his friend. He talked to her about how she needs to make a good impression, how this girl better respect her and all the usual.

When they were done, Fiyero handed her a mirror and said, "What do you think?"

"I... I love it." Elphaba smiled. 

Fiyero gave a small smirk, "I knew you would. Now you better change and get ready to go."

"Change? Into what?"

"Casual clothes. Works best for mini-golf."

Elphaba nodded and headed off to change. Fiyero pulled out his phone and texted Boq,  _They're going mini-golfing. I owe you 20 bucks now damnit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took long again for something short!! I just needed to get it out but hopefully I'll be able to update more

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0 idea how good this is! Also I write really slowly so... next update wont really be "soon" but itll be before June!!!


End file.
